Klingon
}} |}} :For the video game, see Klingon (game). Klingons are a humanoid species native to the planet Qo'noS, they are the dominant and ruling race of the Klingon Empire. :For a list of Klingons see: Category:Klingons Physiology Klingons are larger and stronger than typical humans but have a much reduced tolerance of cold temperatures. Klingons are traditionally a warrior race and their bodies have evolved to reflect this with multiple frequencies; twenty three ribs, two livers (TOS novel: World Without End), an eight chambered heart, three lungs, multiple stomachs and even redundant neural function. In the field of battle these redundancies, which the Klingons call brak'lul, allows warriors to continue to fight even after sustaining significant injuries (TNG episode: Ethics). Another part of Klingon anatomy includes a symmetrical organ known as QiVon. (DS9 episode: Blood Oath) Medical Conditions *Ka'Hat plague *Ba'ltmasor Syndrome *Klingon augment virus *Gorch *Nehret *Rop'ngor Splinter Species *Chalchaj 'qmey *M'tachtar *Othan *QuchHa' Culture Klingon culture is shaped by centuries of tradition. Most of the basics of their society were laid out by Kahless the Unforgettable during the forging of the First Empire, though many of their traditions most likely date back further than that. Behavior Klingon behaviour is dominated by two things - their strict code of honour, and their love of combat. As a result, Klingon culture is often brutal and extremely violent. Duels to the death over trivial insults are common place, and vendettas between various Klingon families can often result in virtual all out war. The loyalties of Klingons are generally first to their family, then to their house, and only after that, the Empire. When the goals of the High Council and the goals of their house are in conflict, Klingons invariably support their family and close allies over their government. In combat, Klingons are unyielding, refusing to withdraw or retreat even against unwinable odds. Surrender is not an option for a Klingon warrior - and all Klingons consider themselves warriors to one degree or another. Despite this rigid code of honour, Klingons are not a solemn people. Each victory in battle is celebrated with great feasts, and even defeats are celebrated in songs and stories. For Klingons, it is often not victory that is important, but the experience of battle itself. If a Klingon warrior strikes another Klingon with the back of his hand, it is interpreted as a challenge to the death. Klingon warriors speak proudly to each other; they do not whisper or keep their distance. Standing far away or whispering are considered insults in Klingon society. This belief in combat is prevalent in the behaviour of all Klingons which has influenced the way they interact and even speak to one another. For example, a strike against a fellow warrior with the back of the hand is considered a challenge to the death. Honor itself is valued that actions of deceit and deception are often despised by Klingon warriors which shows in their culture as Klingons speak proudly to one another with a loud voice. Hushed whispers are considered insulting as is standing far away from the person being spoken to. This is probably why the Klingons hate the Romulan people for such ways are common in their society. (DS9 episode: Apocalypse Rising) Motivation The primary goal of most Klingons is to become a warrior, and to bring honour to their family and to their house. To die in glorious combat is seen as a worthy goal, and most seek to reach such an end. To Klingons, conquest and battle are goals in themselves, and while all wish to see the Empire expand, most consider the battle more important than the goal it serves. In a sense, most Klingons are profoundly selfish, willing to waste the Empire's resources in a futile battle, if it ensures the glorious death they look forward to. This pursuit of honour at the cost of more tangible goals has cost the Empire dearly in the past. Society In general, Klingon culture is shaped around the martial virtues and follow the K'ajii, the Warrior Path (''TOS'' novel: The Return). All members of Klingon society are expected to serve as warriors in times of war, and most leisure activities are based around combat. Hunting, wrestling and gladiatorial contests are popular, and most Klingons find more abstract pursuits, such as most human sports, faintly incomprehensible. However, all these goals are considered only rehearsals for true battle. Klingons are, to a large degree, obsessed with combat. Famous warriors are revered the way artists, scientists, or statesmen are remembered on other worlds. Almost the entire Klingon economy is devoted to financing the massive Klingon war machine, and the most influential families maintain their own private armoires, to ensure they can engage in warfare even if the government cannot. It is thus not surprising that the Empire has clashed with all its neighbours multiple times during its history, nor that civil war breaks out with almost every generation on Qo'nos. This glorification with war and combat would have torn the Empire apart centuries ago, were it not supported by a strict code of honour. Initially formalized by Kahless himself, and added to over the centuries, this code of honour fills the same role as the chivalry or bushido codes of Earth; it restricts a warrior's actions, to ensure their loyalty to the government, and formalizes the rules of combat to ensure it can be contained. Primarily, the Code of Kahless consists of basic rules to limit combat to a contest between equals. It ensures Klingons remain true to their word, that they will not intentionally target non-combatants, or declared neutral parties, and that they will attack openly, and not hide behind poisons or assassins. It also ensures that Klingon warriors will fight for their families and houses, not just for themselves, providing the foundations for a stable Klingon civilization. While in the past, the Code has been distorted, or largely ignored, it has never been entirely forgotten, and has ensured at least some semblance of Klingon unity. In addition, the Code ties in with Klingon theology, the primary beliefs of which are followed by almost all Klingons. According to Klingon belief, the honoured dead serve Kahless the Unforgettable in Sto-Vo-Kor, where, according to some tradition, they serve in the Black Fleet, battling one another in a constant cycle of glorious battle, interspersed with great feasts and the singing of songs and tales of battle. The dishonoured, however, are banished forever to the fire and icy wastes of Gre'thor, a barren wasteland guarded by the great Fek'lhr beast, the Klingon devil. When a dishonored Klingon died, they would not appear in Gre'thor at once but would have to make the journey to this darker aspect of the afterlife. Once a Klingon arrived in the underworld, they would board the Barge of the Dead where, Kortar the first Klingon, would set sail for Gre'thor. Despite this journey, there are many dangers, one of which are the Kos'karii who attempt to lure warriors into the water with their siren-like voices so that they would be lost forever. (VOY: Barge of the Dead) Warfare is the key element of Klingon society. While some focus on their loyalty to their companions or to their elders, their willingness to respect other races that have proven themselves as equals, or their fierce devotion to their strict code of honour, it must be understood that these are all just elements of the Klingon cult of battle. It remains to be seen whether such a single-minded society can survive in the long run. Marriage ceremonies are made to recreate the original marriage made between Kahless and the Lady Lukara as well as the myth of the first marriage in Klingon society of Kortar who mated with the first Klingon woman and destroyed the gods that created them. In such ceremonies, the Klingon 'groom' will have a Tawi'Yan who are 'sword bearers' and act in a manner similar to Terran firstman in weddings. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited...) Rituals *Day of Honor (Klingon) *Muar'tek Festival *Rite of Ascension *SonchIy ceremony *Rite of Succession **Sonchi ceremony **Ja'chuq *Age of Inclusion *Bre'Nan ritual *R'uustai *Discommendation *Rite of Vengeance *Kal'Hyah *Rite of Blood Peace *Kot'baval festival *Challenge of Spirit *Ak'voh *Brek'tal ritual *Mauk-to'Vor *Ya'nora kor *Rite of MajQa *Plea for the Dead *Hegh'bat Recreation *B'aht Qul challenge *Baqlaq *Qa'vak Foods and drink *mot'loch *chechtlhutlh *heart of targ *persaba fruit *rokeg blood pie *bregit lung *sour tea *khizr *Qagh *krada legs *minn'hor cheese *boiling worm wine *durani lizard skins *warnog *raktajino *bloodwine *bahgol *gagh *racht *zilm'kach fruit *pipius claw *grapok sauce *firewine *gladst *whitefang steak Other races perceptions Some Cardassians have referred to Klingons disparagingly as "the Foreheads". History Birth of the Klingon Race The earliest point of the Klingon race is mainly in their mythology which state that the Klingon gods created the first member of their race, Kortor, perhaps within the halls of Qui'Tu. However, he was alone which saddened him and thus the gods created a second female Klingon 'heart'. The two battled, however, the female Klingon warrior defeated Kortor but instead of slaying him, she proposed that they mate for together they were more powerful then anyone. (DS9 episode: You Are Cordially Invited...). The two would then destroy the Klingon gods because 'they were more trouble then they were worth'. (DS9 episode: Homefront). This very history would be symbolically repeated in Klingon weddings. At some point during the early years of their history, specificaly in the Zanxthkolt Dynasty, the ancient Klingons practiced mummification. (TOS movie: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) It is possible that these gods were actually real figures and were the Preservers who shaped atavistic Klingons into a more humanoid and intelligent species The Age of Kahless Invasion by the H'urq Formation of the Empire Augment experiments In 2154 the Klingon Empire inspired by a recent incident with Human Augments attempted to genetically modify themselves using gene therapy based on Augment DNA they obtained from he wreckage of a Bird-of-Prey the Human Augments had obtained. The experiments were initially successful in increasing strength and intelligence but did have two side effects; causing the Klingons cranial ridges to dissolve and eventually an agonising death as the subjects neural pathways degraded. One of the test subjects had been suffering from Levodian flu, the virus combined with the Augment DNA to create an airborne plague that quickly spread throughout the empire infecting billions of Klingons and causing them to lose their ridges. All of the infected Klingons would have eventually died, however, fortunately for them a cure was developed by the Klingon Antaak and Dr Phlox of the Earth starship Enterprise. Whilst the cure prevented the deaths of many Klingons it did leave them ridgeless, an effect which would be passed onto their children. (Enterprise episodes: Affliction and Divergence) The condition continued to effect Klingons for a century and a half until a cure was eventually found in the late 23rd century. However, in later periods the Klingon scientist known as Qadar developed successful augments known as the M'tachtar (''TOS'' novel: My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise). Changeling infiltration The Dominion mounted their attempt to place a Founder in the highest levels of the Empire in 2371, when they captured Martok at Kang's Summit. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") The Changeling who replaced him pushed Chancellor Gowron to make more extreme measures to counter the threat of the Founders and the Dominion. Believing the Founders to have assisted in the coup d'état that forced the Cardassian Central Command from power, Gowron gave Martok command of a task force to invade the Cardassian Union. This would strain the peace with the Federation and eventually the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire ended. The first act of 'war' between the former allies was the First Battle of Deep Space 9 when the Klingon Empire failed to secure the station. They retreated to their territories which now included former Cardassian space which they refused to return to the Cardassian Union(DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Following this period would mark the beginning of many battles between the Klingons and Federation forces which would come to an end just prior to the start of the Dominion War. Dominion War Connections * Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species *